


Little punishment for a bad boyfriend

by imr98



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia, Lovino is a bad bitch, M/M, Powerbottom, Teasing, role of power, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imr98/pseuds/imr98
Summary: Antonio accepts having a date with a friend. Lovino doesn't take it really well when he comes back.(Spamano, smut)





	Little punishment for a bad boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic in English that I publish here...  
> WARNINGS: Powerbottom, role of power, jealousy, random kinks, rimming, punishments and teasing play (And maybe more that i don't remember)

This was okay. The girl, a friend of his job, had just asked him to go out and Antonio, being sweet and not wanting to hurt her feelings, agreed to the date. However, he had mentioned that he had a lover, so it was nothing more than a friendly date. But...  Why did he feel so guilty?

Antonio sent a text to his boyfriend explaining what happened and why he would arrive home later that evening. However, Lovino didn't answer. _Maybe he's busy..._ he told himself as he met up with the girl.

The date was fun. Calm, talking and drinking a milkshake in a coffee-bar. Of course, the whole time he was there, Antonio tried to avoid her flirting, and for most of the date he was checking his phone, waiting for the Italian to answer, worrying himself more every time he checked.

 _He's busy..._ He assured himself, repeating it in his head as he waved goodbye to the girl and headed home again. Right away, he opened the door and looked around to check if everything was okay before closing it behind him and went to the living room, noticing that the cause of his worry was there, watching TV and lounging on the sofa eating the pizza from the last night’s dinner. Antonio got closer to sit next to him, hugging his lover by the waist, being sweet already.

“Hello, my love. I missed you so much all day... I thought something happened to you...”

Lovino didn't answer. He just watched the Italian soap opera, frowning angrily. The older hugged him even harder, squeezing the cute boy between his arms like a child with a stuffed toy.

“I'm so happy to see you're okay...! I love you so much.”

Suddenly, Lovino pushed him, moving away the Spaniard like his skin were burning him.

“Don’t touch me, bullshit!”

Antonio tilted his head, shocked by the sudden reaction

“B-but... What happened?”

“You are what happened! Stop talking already!”

The older looked at his lover and didn't answer, scared of that act. Okay, so Lovino was really angry about what happened with his friend. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself before he made it worse.

After one hour of silence, Lovino got up from the sofa and started to walk to their room. He went to the stairs and looked in corner at his lover.

“Strip” He ordered suddenly without anymore words and an angry tone of voice. Just after, he went up to the second floor.

Antonio, confused as fuck, also got up from the comfortable sofa and went inside of the room, thinking that, maybe, Lovino would be in a better mood after saying that.

Wrong. The Italian was there, looking at him while on the bed, resting his butt over the mattress with a frowned brow and crossed arms and legs. The taller man hesitated a moment, not comfortable at all, and start to take off his clothes. Lovino was staring at him, following his every movement with an angry look on his face, watching how the T-shirt fell on the carpet without more sound than the fabric. The Spaniard looked at him again and unbuttoned his pants to take them off too. After leaving the last part of fabric that was covering his skin, Lovino frowned even more seeing that he was not hard and uncrossed his legs.

“Drag your ass here and take off my shoes.”

Antonio raised a brow.

“Wha-”

“You are not allowed to talk, shit. Come here and take off my fucking shoes.”

The other sighed, not happy with it but knowing that when his lover asked something, it was better to do it than no sex for months. So he did. Resting his hands and knees on the floor, he crawled the few meters between him and Lovino. The younger raised a foot, saying with his look what he wanted. Antonio took the shoes and moved away, looking at his Italian sometimes, half worried. After finishing, he moved his hand to Lovino’s left thigh and started to touch it slowly, happy of being there. He just received a kick on his stomach, though it was not really strong, it hurt him.

“What did you think you were doing...?” Asked the Italian crossing his legs again in a dominant and fast movement “You mustn't touch unless I tell you to.”

Antonio nodded fast, still sitting on the carpet and dizzy of the kick. He kneeled and looked at the Italian. He grabbed his sock and pulled it down slowly until his foot was revealed. He moved it to the tan man and smiled in corner.

“Lick it.”

“Eh?”

Lovino's foot hit his cheek like repeating what he ordered, this time just a little softer. The taller looked at it and swallowing his pride, he did a little lick far of the toes. Then Italian smiled vainly, looking at his lover who was doing all he can not to bother Lovino.

“Do it until I say stop.”

Antonio pouted, not happy of hearing that, took his foot and repeated the same act. One, two, three... It was not so horrible, but feeling so submissive, he didn't like it at all... but there was something in Lovino's voice when he ordered him that excited him enough to do what he asked.

The younger man moved his legs away and yawned, bored of the Spaniard.

“Ptch. Is that all...? Okay, I take it. Clean it. Now it's full of your awful saliva” He moved his finger to his own lips, those perfect, sweet and soft lips. Antonio dreamed of kissing them again, and did like thinking of. “But do it with your T-shirt. I don't want your skin to touch me right now.”

The Spaniard moved to take the garnet and went again, to start to rub it with the foot of his lover, who was enjoying bothering him so much.

“Enough. Start to touch yourself.”

Antonio blinked a few times, not believing at all what he heard. Slowly, he moved his hand to his penis and started to masturbate himself with his half hard boner. Lovino got up of the bed and took off his pants and underwear, showing that skin that drove Antonio crazy most of times. The Italian didn't say anything, thinking of how his lover could be suffering. He knew him. Not letting Antonio touch him was be the worst punishment he could give.

He stayed there a few minutes, looking at how the older touched himself without more sound than of the dampness of his dick.

“You can stop.”

Lovino moved front of him and turned himself, showing his butt to his lover. He rested his hands on the nightstand, spread his legs and spook again, not looking at Antonio besides.

“Rimming, now” Lovino ordered. “You can put your hands on my ass to hold it, but you can't handle, or touch more than that. Heard me?”

Antonio nodded, obedient. He raised his hands to the sweet candy he wanted to eat and kneeled in a correct position. Grabbing the smooth skin, he buried his face between Lovino's buttocks. The younger kept silence, starting to melt when he felt the tongue of his lover licking his entrance in that delicious way. After one minute, he moaned loud suddenly of pure pleasure, overacting even. Antonio groaned of impatience with his per time more and more heavy breathe against Lovino's anus. The younger smiled, evil, and repeated the same sound, whining louder even. And again, again... He slipped his hand to his dick and started to touch himself while the Spaniard increased his movements trying not to grab harder the skin of the boy, because… damn, that meat was really succulent. The Italian improved his play and touched himself, trying to do the most realistic and high sounds his throat let him do. After just a moment, he came between two half yells and turned to see the painful man behind him. Antonio had his face red, breathing unnatural, weighty and faltering. His erection almost could hurt only to see that. Yeah, Antonio loved when his lover was so vocal.

“Look what you did…” The Italian complained, raising his hand to spread the cum over Antonio’s face, who grimaced and frowned when he felt that. “Are you happy?”

The older denied with his head.

“Want to cum?” Lovino asked again with innocent but dominant voice. When he saw Antonio nodding, he clicked his tongue of annoyance “Too bad, slut. We still have all the night to “torture” you.”

Lovino frowned and raised his hand, pointing at the bed while he was looking at the man.

“Lay there.”

The Spaniard got up and lied down on the mattress, really anxious. What kind of idea the younger man has to him...? After those minutes, his boner hurt and his body asked for more, but Lovino didn't look like he wanted to help him. No, the Italian just wanted to drive him crazy.

The little opened the bed stand and started to look for a few things that Antonio didn't know they were there before, at least some of them. Lovino chose a simple feather and looked at it, thinking maybe if that could be a good idea or not. He had compassion, because despite all, Antonio was his perfect and sexy boyfriend who he loved more than anything... But yeah, that bitch. The Italian turned to see him and crossed his arms.

“I'm going to ask you a few questions. You only can answer them, no more than that. Got it, stupid?”

“Yeah...”

Lovino climbed the bed and kneeled close to the beginning of the Spaniard's legs. He rubbed accidentally his boner post-sex with Antonio's and started to caress the other's torso with the tip of the feather.

“Who was she?”

“She...?”

“You know who I mean” He frowned as he moved the feather of the nipple, doing what could be innocent        tickle if Antonio's body would not have hurt.

“The girl from today?”

“Answer me now or I will not be so nice.”

The Spaniard asked him with his look and thought a bit about that, confused.

“A girl from my job.”

Lovino frowned again and started to caress the head of the boner of the tan man, doing that he shivered.

“Is she interested in you?”

“Yeah.”

The younger clicked his tongue, complaining.

“How many times has she tried to ask you a date?”

Antonio closed his eyes when he felt the tickles around his penis and testicles.

“Is she cute?”

“Well, I guess... I didn't think so much about that...”

Lovino raised his hand to Antonio's cock and stabs his fingers and nail on his skin, doing that Antonio complained of pain.

“Is. She. Cute.”

“Lovino! You know I don't like really girls, but yeah, she's nice but nothing more!” A tear of pain fell and slipped on his cheek.

Lovino raised a brow and freed the injured boner _. You don't like girls at all, yeah. That's the reason you had so many girlfriends, you shit_. The Italian thought, angry but trying to hold his patience. The tip of the feather was wet because of the precum, but he stayed doing those horrible and slow burning movements on the tip of the dick.

“Do you like her?”

“What? No!  I told you that I don't think even she's cute.”

The shorter grumbled something low and moves his other hand to Antonio's balls, pressing with a finger on them and doing a weird and painful pleasure.

“What did you do?”

“We went... to a coffee bar and we walked around the park” Stopped and groaned between teeth, uncomfortable as hell.

“Nothing more?”

“I'm not lying, love... Would I have sent you a message about what I was going to do if I had wanted to cheat on you...?”

Lovino frowned even more, thinking about that. It was true. Antonio didn't look cruel enough to do that, but on the other hand... The Spaniard was really stupid. He was able to tell Lovino that he was going to date seriously with someone else.

“Shut up, bullshit. I didn't ask you that” His finger pressed more that weak part of Antonio's body. “Did she flirt?”

“I guess...? I can't read the mood usually, Lovi!”

The Italian pouted. That was true. He moves his body, rubbing his erection with Antonio's one, but only rubbing.

“Did she try to kiss you?” He moved a bit more, leaving the cock of his lover between his legs and pressing his hole to feel only the surface of it, but starting to slip “accidentally” inside because of the saliva and the previous games.

“No...” He moved his hips, trying to get more of that sensation.

Lovino just stretched his back, moving away and doing that Antonio sobbed of frustration.

“Did you try to kiss her?”

“No! I told you before I don't like her, Lovi!”

The Italian rested his hands over the pillow and laid to be close of Antonio's face.

“I don't believe you at all...”

“I'm telling you the truth.”

Lovino caressed the mouth of the man with his lips, tentative. Antonio closed his eyes, wanting that kiss so much. His heavy and turned on breaths were slipping between his teeth and lips, touching the skin of his lover again... and again. Lovino took the down lip of him with his teeth a bit hard, to pull it just after that. He repeated his play, biting, pulling, leaving, grabbing again... Hurting the sweet lips of his lover until they were red and close of bleeding.

“Did you kiss her? Did you use these lips with her?”

“No...”

“Are you sure?” He bit again and looked at him in eyes.

“Yeah. I should know who I kissed and who didn't...”

Lovino nodded slowly and freed him. He breathed slowly and sensually, starting to slip his fingers to his now wet hole because of Antonio’s saliva. He started to touch around and introduced one, showing it to Antonio, who swallow heavy. The Italian did a sound of pleasure of feeling penetrated and added a second one. Maybe it was a bit hard in that posture, but Antonio was able to see what he was doing, so it merited all.

“Do you want me...?”

The tan man nodded, thinking of how he could raise his hand to grab Lovino's waist so that his boner went inside of the younger... But he did nothing, waiting. Maybe if he were good, Lovino would please him later. He felt like a domestic dog.

The Italian introduced the third finger and pulled them out, showing these to Antonio.

“Want to be this?”

The Spaniard nodded again, sure of what he wanted. The shorter smiled in corner and start to press his now dilated hole against the other boner, showing the tip of his tongue.

“Do you deserve it...?”

He just pressed the dick of his lover with his meat, no more but no less. Antonio groaned of impatient and tried to say something.

“Yeah...” Whispered after a while.

“No. I am the one who can say that or not.”

Lovino hesitated a moment and left the bed, hearing some sobs from the Spaniard. He just smiled and took the other toy he wanted to use. It was a dark and big dildo which Francis gifted them both long ago, “jokingly”. He showed it to Antonio, who let out some bad words and sounds of frustration.

“Use this with me. Now.”

“Babe...”

Lovino frowned, took the hand of the Spaniard and put the toy on his hand.

“It was an order.”

Antonio said yes with his head again and looked how his lover turned to show his opened and playful hole, which didn’t stop shrinking. The Spaniard started to introduce it inside of Lovino, looking how the entrance became bigger, letting the dildo go inside without problem. It could have been his dick if he had been a good boy... The Italian moved his body, showing Antonio how his anatomy worked. Pulled it, pushed it, pulled, pushed. Antonio stared at it, feeling pain in practically all of his body. He needed to touch himself and cum, just that. But Lovino didn't want to please his lover that night.

The Spaniard waited without a world, helping Lovino with the toy while this moaned and moved with the stabs. Finally, the younger moved away and saw him.

“Happy?”

Antonio denied with his head and the Italian laughed, cruelly.

“I will be good and ride you, hm? Just a bit.”

Maybe “just a bit” was enough to the older because he was going to explode. Lovino smiled at him and, like he had said, sat on Antonio's legs. Slowly, he moved his body to penetrate himself with the boner of the Spaniard, going inside bit by bit. Even If he had not prepared himself before, he could have been faster... So, there he was, smiling at Antonio with arrogance and amusement on his face while his red cheeks were of perversion. The older man didn't move his body, waiting as long as he could. After a while, Lovino sat over the other's thighs, finishing finally that interminable moment. However, when Antonio thought he could finally enjoy the moment, the Italian started to move slow, really slowly. He took in the Spaniard deeply, rolling his hips too much, and stopped, only to repeat what he did just seconds before. It was between pain and pleasure because of those exaggerated movements, which were close to breaking his dick. Just a bit more outside and the dick would part in two.

“You don’t look really happy, shit” Said the Italian with a twisted smile. “Don't you like me? I can stop.”

“No! ...Please.”

Antonio held some stabs, feeling that even with the pain, he could come. Close to the climax, Lovino started to move less and even slower.

“Are you fucking kidding me...?!” Complained the Spaniard, angry as hell.

He raised his hands and grabbed the hips of the Italian, doing finally what he had wanted. He started to mark the rhythm of the stabs.

“No.”

Antonio didn't move more. He looked at the younger, not believing at all in what he had heard.

“What...?”

Lovino even didn't answer and freed himself, to down of the bed and leave the room like nothing.

After some minutes, the younger came again with a glass of wine and yawned. Antonio wasn't able to touch his own body even, still shocked of the cruel voice Lovino used before.

“Four legs on the floor now.”

And the taller did, not sure why. Just a moment before, Lovino rested his perfect butt over Antonio's back, drinking calm and quiet, enjoying his comfortable new chair.

“I didn't let you move or touch me” Said, to drink a bit without look at him.

“Yeah...”

“Will you be good and let me do what I want?”

The Spaniard nodded, receiving a stroke on his hair.

“Good. Now lay again, you useless...”

Antonio frowned and waited until Lovino moved away of him. Lovino got up slowly and finished his glass, looking how Antonio lied down on bed and looked at him like asking what would be next.

The Italian sighed and let the cup on the floor. Slowly, he climbed on the bed and spread his knees between Antonio’s hips. He started to insert his lover’s dick inside and moaned hard, arching his back and closing eyes of pleasure while his chin raised to the ceiling almost. Antonio chose that moment to grab Lovino’s wrist and pull him to be face to face in a rough way.

“What did I do to deserve this?” Antonio asked, frowning and looking directly at the eyes of the Italian.

“You should know it.”

“Then you're sick of jealousy, Lovino.”

The Italian looked at his eyes, angry, and finished introducing the boner of his partner.

“I am tired of hearing stupid girls say that I don't deserve you, looking at them flirting with you and you doing nothing. Absolutely nothing other than laughing like a fucking idiot. Those girls said to me shit like you're too good for me, you heard me?!”

Antonio raised his brows, surprised of that comment. He hadn't known that until that moment, feeling guilty. Really guilty.

“Babe... I didn't... You could have told me about that.”

Lovino grabbed the hair of Antonio, raising his head a bit.

“You're only mine.”

The Spaniard wasn't able to answer even when he felt the lips of his lover against his own, kissing him with half open mouth. Lovino opened his mouth more and introduced his tongue aggressively, hitting with his teeth Antonio's ones. He rolled his tongue, bit the gums, and tried to take his air of the older man. They were so stuck that both noses were practically covered and not able to breathe correctly. Lovino tasted metallic in the saliva of Antonio, blood, because the Italian had hurt his gums with the teeth, and even he had bitten Antonio's tongue enough roughly to make it bleed. Lovino moved away, taking a long breath, and sighed. He fix at the Spaniard, who was trying to catch his breathing again. The smaller smiled and penetrated himself with the boner of his partner, moaning high pitched. He let Antonio grab his waist and starting to charge his body, in pleasure and relieved of telling the problem which had been making him feel bad with himself. Lovino moved his hips too, slapping his butt against the other's waist and almost jumping over the mattress. He touched his own erection and started to masturbate it, feeling the climax close again. The Spaniard groaned and had his orgasm between shakes of pleasure. Antonio's cum started to slip out of the entrance and smear over his thighs slowly. Lovino whined loud, full, and cumming too over the stomach of the Spaniard.

The younger breathed heavy and relieved, and laid at his side still shivering of pleasure. Antonio looked at him, saying nothing, maybe wanting to talk. When they exchange a gaze, the Italian just sighed and started the conversation.

“Stupid.”

“I love you too.”

Lovino rolled over his back to hug Antonio’s waist.

“Please. Don’t do that again.”

“Same.”

There was a calm and quiet moment between them. The Spaniard hugged his lover and kissed his hair.

“Next time that something bothers you, tell me… I don’t want to repeat this.”

Lovino yawned low and frowned a bit.

“Don’t date with other people then…” He hid his face on the neck of Antonio. “It’s horrible hearing those bitches saying shit to me.”

“You know I’m not interested in them...”

“I know you’re stupid.”

The older smiled and hit Lovino’s face.

“I will take revenge.”

“I will wait for it.”


End file.
